Just a Measure of Time
by Akira Ichijouji
Summary: A rather innocent morning-after vignette. All Daiken.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or the characters therein. Those beauties belong to Akiyoshi Honga, Toei Animation, Saban & Fox Kids, and all those other nice people who wouldn't sue a girl just because she likes to slash their characters.  Right? ^_~  I mean, I would be _flattered_ if people wanted to slash my characters.  Though I already slash them myself…hmm. ^^;

**Warnings**: Implied sex, shounen-ai. And Daiken! ^__^

* . * . * . *

**Just a Measure of Time**

by Akira

* . * . * . *

The sun filtered in between the drapes, glazing golden and buoying dust up to glimmer, haloes drifting toward the rumpled blankets that were twisted caressingly around the two figures stretched beneath them.

Ken let his erratic breaths even out and slow, porcelain eyelids fluttering down to hide his eyes, darkened and satiated by the boy in his arms.  The excited flush had yet to fade from his cheeks, for here he was, skin on skin and sinful with the only person he could ever really love.

Daisuke rested his cheek against Ken's chest, just over the rapidly-beating heart that, with a soft, complete thrill, he realized was beating the same as his own.  Their lower bodies lay flush, legs tangling, love-drenched skin against love-drenched skin.  Almost reluctantly Daisuke pushed himself up on his arms, staring down into bottomless blue eyes that slid open halfway to meet his.

He'd never seen Ken like this; completely pliant, limbs heavy and pale skin bathed spectacular in idle morning sunlight.  The breath caught in his throat as those kiss-swollen lips curved into a lazy smile and he reached up, hand trembling slightly, to drag his thumb over them.  Ken let his eyes slip shut, pressing into that delicate, velvet touch, arms twisting aimlessly over the pillow.

"So…" Daisuke said gently, voice seeming unnaturally loud and taboo in the gentle, drifting heaven that was his bedroom.  "What now?"  His fingers lifted away from the lips they'd been worshipping and dropped to the sheets.

Ken's eyes fluttered once, bedroom-dark pupils wide and drinking in the light that had touched Daisuke's skin just as he had.  "Does it matter?" he asked, voice low and melodic and prickling down the redhead's spine with a faint ghost of arousal.

Daisuke shivered, pushing closer; Ken's eyes still held that unexpected slow-burning heat that had caught him so completely off guard the night before.  "I-I guess not."

Ken didn't answer; he simply looped his arms loosely around the redhead's neck, palms stroking along over-sensitive skin.  He stared beguilingly up at Daisuke, the curve of his lips and the dark, elegant paintbrush strokes of eyebrows and soft, full eyelashes just as bewitching as the flush of his cheeks and the deep night-sky blue of his eyes.

One hand threading heedlessly into silken auburn hair, Ken leaned up, capturing one kiss-bruised lip between his.  Daisuke let out a soft whimper, intoxicated by this slow, heavy kiss and drawn further in by the surging exhilaration that being so close to this enchantingly ideal creature, his best friend, brought him.

But then nothing really mattered anymore but the soft push of lips and the intense stroke of tongues.  Daisuke thought fleetingly that before last night, he'd never really kissed anyone – a thought that was suddenly rather completely overshadowed by the thought that he'd never _ever_ done anything like what had happened this morning with anyone before, either (the word 'sex' crept smugly into his mind).  Then even that didn't matter, because Ken was holding him tighter and breathing beautiful, nonsensical words past his ear, and Daisuke had the overwhelming desire to just sink into the body below him.  That way Ken would never have to go home and they could stay like this forever.

Daisuke pulled back slightly, smiling down almost shyly and letting his fingers idly stroke through dark hair and over one pale cheek.  "Ken?"

Leaning into the caress with tantalizingly-parted lips, Ken blinked slowly, captivated by the loving caress spilling out of those hot-chocolate eyes. 

"Do you wanna get married?"

Ken giggled a little, perfect heart-shaped face open in pleasure.  "We can't," he said, a slow grin spreading across his lips.  "We're still in high school."

Daisuke gave a little frown, which turned thoughtful when he realized that Ken was not making fun of him.  "Well, pretend we're not."

The dark-haired boy cupped Daisuke's face between his hands, leaning up to press a slow, lingering kiss to his lips.  "Do you really think I'd say no?" he said, miniature kisses tempting Daisuke with every word.

"That isn't a real answer," the redhead countered, nuzzling Ken's ear – something he'd just recently discovered would make the other boy's breath catch every time.  "If we were out of school would you marry me?"

Ken let his head fall back onto the pillow, eyes bright with adoration, and he laughed.  "Of course I would.  We could have our honeymoon in the Digital World."

A sudden captivating image of Ken's face, brows furrowed in delicate ecstasy silhouetted against a shimmering expanse of undiluted sky flashed through the redhead's mind, and he squirmed a bit.  "We could go today."

Daisuke knew that Ken knew what he was thinking, because Ken _always_ knew what he was thinking, and was, in fact, smiling a secret little smile that sent warmth trickling through his veins.  The smile broadened just slightly, and Ken ducked his head a little.  "Once not enough for you?" he said almost shyly, mouth seeming to have difficulty forming the words to something as foreign as a sexual insinuation.

Breaking into a broad, dazzling grin, Daisuke flopped down on top of his – yes! – lover, tucking his head into the crook of Ken's neck and basking gloriously in the secure, saturating warmth.  "Of course not," he answered cheekily, kissing as much of Ken as he could reach from his newfound position.

Ken giggled again as Daisuke placed a series of swift, adoring kisses down his neck and across his collarbone.  It was completely unnecessary to say 'I love you'; it had always felt like the most effortless, tangible thing between them, said a thousand times with each glance that lasted too long or each smile shrouded in private mystery.  But this, this delicious, secret way of touching opened boundless, spinning galaxies and bloomed in exquisite, sparkling nebulas, too much for a human heart to hold or a smile to convey.  It was an inevitable conclusion, an inescapable vocation drawn in heat and the impatience of bliss.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Ken, idly tracing the warm contours of Daisuke's back with the tips of his fingers.  Daisuke raised himself up on his forearms, pressing a lingering, deliberate kiss that promised eternity to those full, parted lips that eagerly pressed back to his.

"This," Daisuke murmured against those willing lips, feeling blood rush to his cheeks as Ken languidly wrapped a leg around his hip, arching into that desirable weight Daisuke presented and pushing deeper into the kiss.  

The dark-haired boy gave a throaty little laugh, pulling away just enough to form words.  "We can't do this forever."

"Who says?" Daisuke shot back with a sassy grin.  Ken grinned back, the little radiant ball of delight spinning in his chest growing much too bright to express with even such a wide smile.  He ran his fingertips lightly through Daisuke's hair, in worshipful awe of the red-gold highlights scattered throughout in the rising glow of the morning sun.

"Your sister will be home by 11:00," Ken pointed out.

Daisuke bumped his nose against Ken's cheek and left a sweet kiss on his jaw.  "That's forever away."

* . * . * . *

Ende

* . * . * . *


End file.
